


Are we gonna be brothers?!

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie and Jughead are already planning the wedding, Archie is a excited puppy, Coming Out, FP and Fred are a little overwhelmed but that’s but okay, Jughead is a highly pleased cat, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Fred and FP come out and their kids are dorks





	Are we gonna be brothers?!

Fred and FP has agreed that today was the day they came out to their kids.

Today was just supposed to be a normal dinner between friends but Fred and FP has other plans.

”So, we need to tell you two something” Fred says gaining the two boys attention.

”is everything alright dad?” Archie asked concern already laced his voice and features.

”yes yes of course everything’s great actually but we just have something we need to tell you” Fred reassured.

”Lemme guess, you two are dating” Jughead snorts and looks at them with raised eyebrows. However both eyebrows go up when they let out an affirmative sound.

They watch with wide and gap mouths as their dads kissed each and laughed.

”So, when’s the wedding?” Jughead asked with a smile, Both FP and Fred laughed at the harmless Joke. However, Archie was going crazy.

”Are me and Jug gonna be brothers?!

”Well—”

”Jughead we need to start the wedding plans!”

”now son—”

”I’m thinkin what a green and gold? Or red and blue. What do ya think arch?”

”Jug—”

”OHMYGODWEREGONNABEBROTHERSJUG”

Both FP and Fred have up at this point, watching with amused smiles as both made plans about their “soon” wedding.

 


End file.
